1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an electrostatic capacitive-type touch panel function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable thin flat display apparatuses has increased considerably. Also, research has been conducted to obtain a thin flat display apparatus having a touch panel function. By having the touch panel function, a display apparatus can perform an input function in which a user touches a panel surface of the display apparatus with a finger or a pen.
Research has been conducted on display apparatuses having an internal electrostatic capacitive-type touch panel function. However, due to a structure of the display unit emitting visible light, and a structural accuracy of an encapsulating unit encapsulating the display unit in the display apparatus, mounting an electrostatic capacitive-type touch panel on the display apparatus reduces efficiency with respect to effective manufacturing and product characteristics.
Also, if a display apparatus having a touch panel function is used in an environment with incident sunlight, the contrast of the display apparatus considerably deteriorates due to the reflection of the sunlight, such that there is a limit in assuring a desired optical characteristic of the display apparatus.